


Sold

by noscruples



Category: Evangeline Williamson - Fandom, Evason - Fandom, General Hospital, Jason Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noscruples/pseuds/noscruples
Summary: Jason is a man on a mission to find a new place to live. When he meets his hot realtor, he is determined to make her his and she’s just as intrigued with him. Will she be intimidated by the mobster, or dive in with both feet? This is a Evason smut shot.





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Evangeline bit her lip and watched as the elusive Jason Morgan wandered around the penthouse loft she is showing him. From what she had read, he is difficult, ornery, and grim. Maybe that is how he appeared on the outside, but she wondered if there wasn't something else there. No one is that one dimensional, at least not anyone she has ever met. Instead of being chatty, she decides to let him mull it over and takes a few steps backwards.

Sensing her movement, Jason hones in on her and pins her with his icy blue eyes. When she doesn't look away and her shoulders square, he's intrigued that she doesn't seem intimidated. She is beautiful, almost in a wholesome kind of way, but those eyes and the way she moves—no, she could be a very bad girl if she wanted to and he wouldn't mind seeing just how bad she can be.

Without moving a muscle, she blushes on the inside, swearing that the look he just gave her was sultry and lustful. Could he be attracted to her? His reputation is almost legendary and she wonders how much of it is really true. He certainly could fill out a suit like no one she had ever met. Needing some air, she starts to turn towards the door and her heel catches on the carpet and to her horror, she starts to fall and just before she hits the carpet, her momentum is stopped and Jason lifts her up and into his body.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes stay shut and she tries to compose herself as the heat of his body permeates through her clothes. Jesus, now she understands why women pretty much dropped their underwear when he's in the vicinity.

"Ms. Williamson?"

"Evangeline," she said softly as her eyes flutter open. "Thank you."

The corner of his mouth twitches as he realizes that he had an effect on her, and he languidly uprights her and then makes sure she is stable before retreating, immediately wishing he is still touching her. "I'll take it."

Her eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes."

Her smile lights up the room when she thinks of her commission. "I'll have the papers drawn up."

"Um, I'm not sure—do you decorate?"

She nods. "I can."

"I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"Well, what do you like?"

He shrugged and fiddled with the edge of his jacket.

"How about if I tell you what I think and you tell me if I'm right?"

His head jerked up, thinking that maybe she is going to be judgmental, but then he notes her playful expression. "Go for it."

She slowly moves around the room. "You like simply things, nothing overbearing or pretentious and I'm thinking you're way more comfortable out of that suit." There is no doubt that he wears it well, but it seemed way to constricting for his spirit.

His eyes portrayed his amusement, but his face remained stoic.

"I think you want a place that is calming, not a lot of color because that would be too busy. You want to come home and relax and unwind in a place that doesn't require a lot of upkeep. Am I warm?"

"Go on."

She notes that as the ice melted, his eyes are the window to his soul. God, they are gorgeous, almost making her lose her train of thought. "You probably don't entertain a lot, but when you do, maybe you like to play a little poker."

"I do and pool."

"Leather couches?"

"Yes."

"I'm not really feeling a dining room table either."

"I probably would never use it."

"Alright, when are we going shopping?"

He inhaled sharply, his brow furrowed and then he scratched his head and she laughed.

"What?"

"That was very cute, Mr. Morgan. You're not going to make me go by myself, are you?"

"I was thinking you would."

"I'm teasing. I think you'd rather attend a gala before you'd want to shop for furniture. Do you really trust me?"

"It's just furniture."

She chuckled. "You're an interesting man."

"Thanks, I think."

"It is a compliment, take it."

"Okay."

"The seller needs to leave the state, so I think you can close by the end of the week."

"That's perfect."

"Should I wait to go shopping?"

He shook his head and pulled out his wallet and then handed her a black card. "I'll call Wyndams and let them know to give you whatever you want."

Her brow quirked. "We didn't discuss bedroom furniture."

"Keep it simple. I think a king size bed is good. I don't need much, although I do like to work out, so maybe I could turn the bedroom at the end of the hall into a workout area."

"That's doable," she said as she tapped her finger against her bottom lip. "You're giving me a lot of homework to do."

"You seem like you like a challenge."

"I do in some things. What kind of beer do you like?"

"Stella."

She grabbed her purse.

"I'll have Diane call you about the details."

"That's fine."

They walked to the elevator and she pushed the button.

"I have to go out of town for a few days, but I'll be back in time to sign."

"Okay. You have my card still?"

"Yes." At this point, he's going to memorize it.

As they descended to the ground floor, both were thinking about how attracted they were to each other.

"Evangeline?"

"Yes?"

"Speaking of galas, there is one a few nights after I return and I hate them. Will you put me out of my misery and go with me?"

She grins. "You've got yourself a date. I happen to be going to that one and already have a dress."

He looks awkward as he holds the door open to the parking garage. "Um, I'll call you after I land.

"I'll look forward to it."

When she slipped into her car, he can't help but notice how beautiful her legs are and clenches his jaw, trying to get a grip.

"Goodbye, Jason."

"Bye."

She decides that his raspy voice is her new favorite sound.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next few days, Evangeline busied herself showing houses and shopping for Jason. She wanted it to be perfect when he came back from his trip. That took a lot of sweet talking and cajoling on her part; calling in a lot of favors, but she had never been entrusted like this before and she wants to please him.

Carly Benson strolled into her office. "Excuse me, are you Evangeline Williamson?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"You can stay away from Jason Morgan."

Evangeline's head tilted. "Who are you?"

"His best friend."

Eva studied her. From her hair color to her shoes, the woman is trying way too hard to impress and is probably really high maintenance. She wonders what the deal is, but knows she'll never get the truth out of her. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Carly's right foot stomped onto the hardwood flooring. "I am supposed to be the one that is decorating his new place, so butt out."

Eva chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "Do not make me take you down a peg, little girl. Jason would never want someone like you."

Eva slowly stood. "I don't care who you are, this is my office and I will not have some snotty, uptight wannabe insult me. I am only doing what Jason asked me to do, not that it's any of your business."

Carly's phone rang and she answered it, muttering a few words before ending the call. "You are lucky I have to go. Stay away from Jason. He's mine!"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and Carly stomped out the door. "What a bitch."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode off the plane and into a car, oblivious to the frigid temperatures outside.

"Where to boss?" Johnny asked.

"Harborview."

"Evangeline is waiting there for you." Johnny caught the look in his eye. "You have the hots for her, don't you?"

"I'm not discussing her with you."

"She's gorgeous, smart, and did I mention hot?"

"You need to stop looking at her and how do you even know if she's smart or not?"

"I've helped her a few times, besides, she's nicer to look at than Francis."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you're not going after her, then I—"

Jason glared. "Hands off."

Johnny chuckled. Yup, his boss is definitely interested.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Eva heard the door, she spun around as she finished up a phone conversation.

A small smile lights up Jason's face as he peruses his new couch.

"Nora, let me call you back."

Jason moves further into the room.

"Well?"

"I like it."

She had put some accents here and there, but nothing garish. There is a small table on the balcony and his pool table looks great in the space.

"I put some groceries in the refrigerator and Johnny told me what you like to eat. Shall we go upstairs?"

He nods and when his hand slightly brushes against the small of her back, she fights a chill. The whole time they are climbing the stairs all he can focus on his her supple ass.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I made this the guest room. I hope that's alright."

He steps inside. She used muted tones and it looks very comfortable. "It's nice."

She walks back into the hallway and they enter the master bedroom.

"I really like it."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "I put a chair in the corner because Johnny said you like to read."

"I do. Thanks." The oversized leather chair looks like a recliner.

They head to the weight room and it ends up garnering the biggest smile from him.

"Wow. This is great."

"You can thank Johnny for it. I was at a loss, so he had Milo talk to me."

"I'll have to thank them. You did a great job."

"There are still a few things on the way, but they are minor," she says before handing him back his card.

They go back downstairs and he signs some paperwork and then she grabs her purse. "I wrote down my home address and left it on your desk."

"Do you want me to walk you downstairs?"

She smiled. "You don't have too. I'll see you in a couple of days?"

"Yeah."

When she leaves, he plops onto the couch wondering how he is going to make it through a whole night trying to keep his libido in place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva opens her door and Jason swallows hard. "Wow, you look great in a tux."

"Thanks."

She laughs. "Jason, it's not going to kill you."

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "You don't know that."

"Silly."

She turns and he sucks in a haggard breath as he view her naked back. The rest of the dress is stunning, showing of her cleavage and a slit let him spy her legs every once in a while as it peeked out of the grey tulle.

"Damn,"

She spun around. "Did you say something?"

He clears his throat and shifts his weight from the left to the right. "You look really beautiful."

"Thanks. I was hoping it wasn't too much."

"Oh, no. It's just right."

She moves closer and he grabs her hand.

"You ready?"

"Yes." She grabs a shawl and hopes she doesn't freeze to death when she gets out of the car.

When they finally pull up to the Metro Court and get out, they are almost blinded by flash bulbs.

"Mr. Morgan, who is your lovely date?" a reporter asks.

"Her name is Evangeline."

He pulls her into his side he makes his way inside, mindful of the chill in the air.

"I forgot how insane these events are."

"The Quartermaines always go over the top." The only reason he's attending is that it's for Lila's charity and he loves his grandmother.

As soon as they moved through the doorway of the ballroom, everyone seemed to still.

"There's a scary movie where people's head explode. That's not going to happen here, right?"

Jason smiles. "I'll protect you."

Her eyes jerk to meet his gaze. "Good to know."

"Jason! Who is your beautiful date?" Monica asks.

"Evangeline, this is my mother, Monica Quartermaine."

"Hello, Mrs. Quartermaine. I've read a lot about your philanthropy."

Monica is surprised. "Really? Well, we'll just have to chat a little later."

"I'll look forward to it."

Monica snuck a peek at her son and winked.

Edward stormed towards them. "Who invited you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Here we go…"

Edward is cut off by his grandmother's melodious voice.

"Jason, it's so good to see you."

He kisses the top of her hand. "You look beautiful."

Lila grinned. "Not as beautiful as your date. Are you going to introduce us?"

Jason nods and then lightly rests his hand on Eva's back.

"This is Evangeline Williamson."

"Such a pleasure to meet you."

"Eva, this is my grandmother, Lila."

She's surprised by the nickname, but quickly recovers and holds Lila's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you. I have to say that I always admired your charity work."

"Oh, it's a labor of love."

"Well, I'm sure the kids at the children's hospital will greatly appreciate it."

Lila's head tilted. "So, your last name Williamson?"

"Yes."

"Your mother is Lisa and I adore her."

Eva chuckled. "She can't be here tonight, but I will let her know that you asked for."

"Thank you." Lila also remembers seeing Evangeline's name on the entertainment list and wonders if Jason knows. "Well, why don't you find a seat in the corner before Jason's head explodes or Edward gets to him."

Eva laughs and then gazes at him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

He smiles. "Good to know."

They finally made it to the table and Evangeline doesn't mind at all that Jason had drew her closer so he could put his arm around her. Everyone in the room is wondering who she is and how Jason had gotten her.

About half way through the night, Evangeline excuses herself and a few minutes later, the overhead lights dim and only the sparkle from the Christmas trees scattered around the room illuminated the stage.

When the lights slightly come up and he sees her standing there, he can't believe it and wonders what is going on.

"My mother roped me into doing this. I don't sing a lot in public, but it's for a good cause so I consider it an honor."

Notes from a piano filled the room and Eva began to sing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' and Jason's mouth literally dropped open.

Lila is watching and can't help but giggle.

"I think our Jason might have a crush," Monica whispered.

"Oh, it is more than that. I like her," Lila said.

"Me too."

When she finished, everyone stood and raucously clapped, making her blush. Jason quickly moves to the side of the stage and takes her hand to guide her down the stairs as music plays in the background.

"Dance with me," he says softly.

She smiles and to everyone's surprise, they move to the dance floor and start to sway. There are several other people dancing as well.

"You have an incredible voice."

"Thank you."

Their eyes are locked as Jason turns them in a circle. She drops his hand half way through and puts her arms around his neck and that's when they heard someone gasp.

Carly strode towards them. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing, Carly."

"I know that, but why are you dancing with her?"

"Because she's the most beautiful girl in the room and I want to." His eyes never leave Eva.

"But you never like to dance."

"I do now."

Eva grins as Carly stomps back to her table. "Your best friend seems a little mental."

Jason sighs. "I don't care because I can't focus on anything but you."

She makes a strangled noise and then averts her gaze.

"Evangeline, look at me."

When she won't, he stops, takes her hand and leads her to the balcony.

"Jason…"

Before she can utter another word, his lips brush against hers and she is floating as Jason runs his tongue between them, demanding entrance.

Her moan spurs him on as he plunders her mouth, greedily sucking and sliding his tongue against hers. When he finally comes up for air, she is more than affected.

"I have wanted to do that since the day we met" he says softly.

Her eyes flutter open. "You're very good at it."

"So are you."

His hand eases up her back, making her shutter and then he leans forward. "I want you so badly. I know this sounds crazy, but you're all I think about. I need you tonight and as long as you'll have me."

At first, she just stares at him incredulously and then she grabs his face and lays a kiss on him that totally blows his mind.

"Jesus, who taught you to kiss?"

She smirks. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Will you come upstairs with me?"

She slowly nods. "Yes." This is the first time she has done anything like this, but there is something about him she just can't say no to.

He takes her hand and leads her back into the room and then to an elevator down a hallway and grabs his wallet and slips his card into it.

As soon as they get inside, he pushes her up against the wall and grinds his hips into her, letting her feel what she's doing to him.

She groans into his mouth as his hands squeeze her breasts and grips her legs around his hips tighter, bringing them even closer.

His cheek slides against hers and Jason whispers, "I'm going to fuck you so hard. Are you ready for me, Eva?"

Her body shudders. "God, yes."

They come to a stop and he lets her slide down his body. On shaky legs, she exits first and he quickly slides his arm around her waist and leads her to the suite.

As soon as the door closed, he pushed her against it and nipped at her lips and teased her with his tongue. "I want to taste you."

Her heart beats a little faster as she watches his eyes slightly darken. "Put me down."

He walked her over to the bed and placed her on the floor.

"Sit," she said before taking a step backwards.

Jason removed his jacket and tie and then kicked off his shoes and socks. When he was settled, she slowly took the pins out of her hair and then slid her straps down and pulled her arms through revealing a corset. She unzipped the skirt and it fell to the floor and she stepped out it.

His eyes raked up and down her curvaceous body. "Damn."

She moved in between his legs and held his head as she slowly licked and then sucked on his bottom lip and then moaned when he squeeze her luscious ass.

When his finger glanced against her slit, she really wished she had gone commando. "Jason," she moaned.

"Lay on your back."

Taking him off guard, she pushed him onto his back and hastily shoved his zipper down and took him out, her hand gripping him.

"Eva—"

He's cut off when her mouth swallows him whole, making his hips buck. "Fuck."

She grabs his base and slightly twists as she pumps and sucks him off and he watched with hooded eyes. He has never been so turned on in his life. When she swallowed and he hit the back of her throat, he couldn't help but thrust his hips.

Suddenly, he pushed her away and then grabbed her and kissed her senseless as he moved her onto the bed and then pulled off her panties spread her legs wide.

"Beautiful," he said before diving in.

Eva made so many exquisite noises that he's as hard as rock. As his tongue flitted over her clit, his finger slipped inside her tight walls and Eva is done. With a keening cry, she yells his name and her body tenses and then jolts as Jason laps up her sweetness.

She trembles as she watches him take off his shirt and remove the rest of his clothes. He's such a beautiful man. His body is sculpted and his slightly long hair had fallen into his eyes. "You are so hot. I want to feel you inside of me."

He climbed on top of her. "Do I need anything?"

"No and I'm clean."

"Me too." He paused for a long moment as she felt him twitch.

Her legs tightened around his hips, drawing him closer so his cock pierced her lips. "Yes," she said as she slightly sucked him inside.

Jason let out a harsh breath and then snapped his hips forward and entered her to the hilt.

"Oh, God," she yelled as he impossibly filled her.

He waited a long moment so she could get used to his size and then started to move, easing in and out of her with long, slow strokes.

Her hips rose to meet him as she moaned and writhed beneath him. "Harder," she demanded.

He roughly drilled into her, making her scream his name and then he flipped onto his back. "Ride me."

She slowly straddled his body and then grabbed his cock and sunk onto it as they moaned. Leaning forward, she took control and angled her body and then bounced on his dick.

Jason yelled out her name as the sensation drove him wild and when she stop and gyrated her hips before starting to bounce again, he knew he was going to blow. Reaching out, his finger circled her clit as the other fondled her breast and Eva began to slam down harder. Taking the cue, he raised his hips to meet her, driving himself even deeper inside her. Eva's head thrashed and his finger moved faster. Suddenly, her body froze and Jason decides that watching her shatter is his new favorite thing.

"Come all over my cock, Eva."

She broke, her legs shaking almost violently as she fell over the edge.

Jason continued to pump and then tensed before shooting his load deep inside her. She took it all in and when his hips finally settled, she fell against his chest.

"You are incredible," he said before reverently kissing her. "I'm not letting you go."

She smiled against his lips. "Well it's a good thing that I'm not going anywhere then."

"You're mine, Evangeline."

"I'm yours."

He lays a scorching kiss on her. "I'm glad we got that settled."

She grins. "You are the best Christmas present I've ever had."

"I used to hate the holidays, but not anymore."

She contently cuddled against him. Love had finally found her and she never wants to let go.

Jason lovingly rubbed her back, looking forward to falling in love. He will definitely have a happy new year.

The End


End file.
